A Blessing or A Curse?
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: Kurt and Ororo are expecting a new arrival but considering the difficulties with Kurt's own birth he is not sure if this is a blessing or a curse. Rated T for descriptive medical procedures.


Thank you to **darejhessyemon **for making me aware of all the spelling errors in here. I think I've fixed all of them so enjoy!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Out! Out! And if you to teleport in here, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Kurt Wagner whips his tail out of the way of the slamming door.

"Professor, vill they be all right?"

"Don't worry Kurt. Ororo has a healthy, strong body as does the child."

"Vill-?"

"I don't know what the child will look like. I cannot read it well yet and you know the ultrasounds were unsuccessful."

Kurt paces back and forth, teleporting ever few steps; his brow creased with worry, his tail twitching distractedly.

"Kurt?" Kitty pokes her head through the wall then steps through. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

He turns on both of them. "You don't understand! My birth killed my mother! If I lose Ororo-." A single sob breaks loose before he continues in a whisper. "If anything happens to either of them I vill **never** forgive myself. I knew the risks."

Xavier breaks in. "Kurt, Ororo knows the risks as well. That's why we planned for a cesarean section, to reduce risk of injury to the child or the mother."

"But-."

"No 'buts' Kurt." This time Kitty breaks in. "Storm will be fine, Professor?" she turns to Xavier who nods."

"Nighty-Night" Kitty grins.

Kurt feels his limbs grow heavy. He sinks to the floor even as he fights to remain standing. He disappears only to reappear a few feet away. "Professor!" he growls before collapsing.

"Oooo. That really takes it out of me. Put him in the bed next to Ororo. By the time he is awake he should be a father."

"Yes Professor." Kitty drags Kurt through the wall. "Rogue, help me get Elf here on the bed. He's heavier than he looks!" The two friends bundle him onto the covers then hurry back to Ororo and the doctor.

Ororo groans. " How much longer till I can be knocked out?"

"If you are ready, then as soon as Charles is recovered."

Xavier opens the door and maneuvers inside. "I will be ready when you are my dear."

Ororo winces at another kick from within. "Well he's ready to come out," she gasps.

"Right, Relax, concentrate on something peaceful, good."

Kitty and Rogue hold Ororo's hands as she sinks into oblivion.

"Good work Charles now please back up so that I may do my work" the Doctor asks.

Xavier nods in exhaustion and wheels himself back beside Kurt.

"Thank you. Now; miss?"

"I'm Kitty sir and this is Rogue."

"Kitty bare her torso then I need both of you to hold her still."

They do as commanded and when Ororo is secure Doctor takes his scalpel and carefully cuts away the layers of skin and muscle to reveal a slightly pulsating uterus. But before the final cut can be made a small hand lashes out and tears a jagged hole to freedom. Ororo jerks and convulses.

"Quick! We must get the child out now! Rogue, take the child!"

Rogue looks at him in alarm.

"Now!"

She mechanically reaches inside her mentor and lifts out the squirming infant. It's tail cuts through her gloves but the babe is not effected by Rogue's touch. As soon as she is clear Doctor rapidly washes out the cavity and seals it up. Carefully he aligns ligaments muscles and skin, and heals them. When he is done he collapses. Kitty kneels down and shakes him.

"Doctor? Is Storm ok? Are **you** ok?"

"Fine. Just. Need. A breather. Rogue?"

"Yes sir?"

"Is the baby? All right?" he gasps for breath.

"Yes sir. It's breathing and looking around."

"Good. Wash the bold off then pass it._(gasp)_ To Kitty and wash yourself off."

"Yes sir."

"It there anything I can do?" Kitty asks as she helps him to his feet.

"No. Ororo just needs rest now."

"According to Professor they should wake up in another ten minuets or so." She turns. "Right Professor?"

"Kurt should wake up in fifteen minuets. I wanted Ororo to have time to compose herself."

"Good idea Charles. The calmer Ororo is the calmer Kurt will be" Doctor adds.

"He is terrified for his family. He never knew his own parents so…."

"I know Kitty. Bring the baby over here. I want to check it over."

"Yes Doctor."

Kitty hands the infant over and the two friends watch worriedly.

"She is a girl for starters."

"O shame. Storm was sure it would be a boy." Kitty says.

"I'm just glad Storm will live to be disappointed" Rogue responds.

The child stares at them solemnly. Her skin is a dusky blue with fuzz a shade lighter over her entire body. Slightly pointed ears peep out of dark matted curls. Ten fingers clutch at a tail snaking around legs with four long toes each. Brilliant green eyes and tiny pointed white teeth complete the image.

"Well it seems that she is completely healthy. I really have no idea what her sleeping, eating, or developmental habits will be, only that they will likely be similar to her fathers. As I told you earlier, Ororo has produced no milk so it is logical to start on baby foods immediately. I think that is all. I'll just wait till Ororo wakes up then be on my way."

A groan arrests the attention of everyone.

"Is it over? Is he ok?"

Rogue hurries over to her bed and helps her sit up. Kitty takes the child and approaches Ororo.

"Your baby girl is completely healthy."

Ororo's face registers a moment of surprise then she lifts her arms. "Let me hold her."

Kitty looks at Doctor who nods. Then she gently places her into her mothers arms. The child wraps her tail round Ororo's arm.

"She is a beautiful addition to your family Ororo." Xaviar smiles.

"Will someone wake Kurt up?" the new mother asks.

"No need Storm. He is coming around now."

Kurt sits up and shakes his head. "Professor! Vhy did you do that?" he half yells.

"Kurt" Xaviar admonishes. "Your wife and child need rest if you cannot be calm I must insist that you leave."

"Ororo is fine?"

"I'm fine Kurt." Ororo calls "Come and see your daughter."

Kurt teleports to Ororo's side. "A daughter huh? Vhat shall ve name her?"

"I was thinking Kell. Kell Wagner."

"Kell is a beautiful name Kurt, Ororo. Kitty and Rogue, go tell the school the good news."

The two girls rush out.

"I will let you three have some time alone. Congratulations."

"Thank you Charles/Professor" The couple chorus.

"I an so so joyful that the both of you are fine. I could have killed myself for letting this happen to you. Our daughter is exquisite but I vont risk a second pregnancy."

Storm touches her finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhh. I know." She whispers. " Little Kell has fallen asleep."

"May I hold her?" Kurt blushes and looks down.

"Of course Kurt. She is both of ours."

Kurt gently unwraps Kell's tail from her mothers arm.

"Hello Kell. I vill alvays be here for you. No matter vhat happens."

Ororo smiles at her husband's words. "We both will."

Kell stirs and opens her eyes. "Dada, Mama." She grins.

"Yes" Ororo murmurs. "You are the most special of us all my little angel."

"Kurt smiles wider in agreement. " Our little blessing."


End file.
